


[Podfic of] writing graffiti on your body

by knight_tracer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bellamy thinks his little sister might be bi. Clarke thinks Bellamy might be trying to set her up, but then she sees his sister, and she has trouble objecting.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] writing graffiti on your body

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [writing graffiti on your body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272436) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Length: 16:30  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/writing%20graffiti%20on%20your%20body.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/writing%20graffiti%20on%20your%20body.m4b)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
